marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Banker Crane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Blood and Gold | StoryTitle3 = The Lonesome Trail! | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt is stopped by the local sheriff before he can travel into the town of Conquistador. The sheriff tells him that he cannot let him into the town now that he is sheriff, but allows the hero to go free after how he came to his aid in Yuma years earlier. The sheriff empathizes with the Kid, telling him he knows how lonely it can be living on the range alone. Kid Colt rides along a range, he suspects that he is being followed. The person who is following the Kid turns out to be a young boy named Chip Kane. The boy tells the famous outlaw that he only wanted to keep the Kid company as he rides along the range. Stopping to camp for the night, Kid Colt shows the boy that he is not that alone on the trail. By knocking acorns on his teeth he summons a group of woodland creatures. After observing a female mountain lion, Kid Colt then takes the boy back to their camp where he uses the fire to create smoke signals to call some of the local Comanches for a powwow. After their evening together, Kid Colt sends Chip back home to his parents. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Fool's Gold | Synopsis4 = Gold is discovered in Calfornia, starting a gold rush for people seeking riches. These travellers face various hardships, including conflicts with various Native American tribes. However, not all treat the travellers as enemies, as one group finds when they gross paths with the Apache Kid who invites the travellers to rest in the village of his people. However two of the white men, named Brent and Sukey note that one of the Apaches is wearing expensive jewellery made of gold. That night they attack the elder and steal his gold and flee. The wounded Apache elder goes to the Apache Kid and tells him what happened. Apache Kid goes after the two attackers and follows their back trail. Meanwhile, Sukey is shot by Brent who has decided to keep all the gold for himself. The shots attract the Apache Kid then uses his superior stalking skills to force Brent to shoot all his bullets. Unwilling to give up the stolen gold, Brent accidentally stumbles off the edge of a cliff to his death. Apache Kid watches him fall to his doom, Apache Kid reflects on the senseless loss of life on what was actually fools gold. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Brent Other Characters: * * ** Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Gun with the Silver Butts | Synopsis5 = In the town of Dusty Mesa, Yuma Butell watches Kid Colt as he mounts his horse. Seeing the silver plated gun butts, Butell decides that he wants to own the guns himself. To get an idea of how fast a draw Kid Colt is, he convinces another gunman to try and get the drop on Kid Colt and steal the guns for him. Kid Colt is fast on his feet and is able to whirl around and knock the man back. When the gun man pulls out his guns, Kid Colt is faster at the draw and is able to shoot the guns to bits. When Yuma Butell expresses an interest in the guns, Kid Colt refuses to let him look at them. Seeking to get the guns, Yuma seeks out the aid of Injun Joe and his brother, sending them to track down Kid Colt and steal his guns. Locating Kid Colt, Joe and his brother bring Butell to Kid Colt. Butell orders them to send a nearby herd of buffalo to trample Kid Colt to death. The approaching buffalo stampede wakes Kid Colt who shoots down the lead buffalo. He then lays next to it using to shield his body from the other buffalo. When Butell and his men come to collect the guns, Kid Colt shoots Yuma and his gang dead. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}